The Great Escape
by TillTheEndOfAllTime
Summary: Completely AU. Kate has been a slave for her parents killers for almost six years. When she makes her attempt at escape will she succeed? And if she does will she ever learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is completely AU, Kate is nineteen and Rick is twenty. I apologize ahead of time for all of the grammatical errors. I will switch POV every chapter or so**

My parents were killed a week before my thirteenth birthday. I was put in foster care since the majority of my relatives were dead and the ones alive wanted no part of me. They found the guy who killed my parents but his employer blackmailed the cops on the case to end the investigation. Then a couple months later the employer's wife came to the foster home and took me home with her.

In the few months at the foster home I was beat by the older kids and the people who worked there. I had been taking kick boxing since I could walk but I never practiced, I just did it for my parents who were extremely persistent with me learning the sport. For me it was a chore until I realized that I couldn't fight back.

The foster home was nothing compared to my parents killers. Their names are Bob and Mary Smith. I am a hundred percent positive that they are false identities. I was their slave, I had a room, nice clothes, and a phone, but only so that social services wouldn't figure out what was actually happening when they stopped by.

I was never personally beaten by Bob or Mary, but they had plenty of people who did it for them. All of them new how to hit me so that it wouldn't leave a mark but would hurt like a bitch.

The first time I was ever beaten was when Mary, her personal thug, and I drove up to the mansion. Mary told me to get out of the car and when I refused to, Mary looked at me and then whispered to her thug. The thug picked me up and threw me on the ground. It was the most brutal beating I have ever received. I tried to fight back but I was tiny, a five foot, one hundred pound, thirteen year old girl going against a huge professional. When I was too weak to fight back Mary told me with a smug look to walk into the house.

I gritted my teeth and picked myself of the ground and walked to the house with my head held high and my eyes looking into hers, letting her know I wasn't finished.

I was listed as "home schooled" but I was never taught anything. So when I was supposed to be asleep I took courses online and watched videos on all the subjects I was supposed to be learning. I never let them break me, soon after I got to the house I made an escape plan, but it would take a few years. I had to get money and I needed them to think I was broken.

I am lying in bed string at the ceiling looking at my clock every minute. I am connecting the dots on the ceiling which somehow line up to make the word _run_ when my phone alarm goes off. I smile to myself as I shut it off. Happy nineteenth birthday to me.

I get out of bed, get dressed and grab my bag full of clothes and all my money. It's not much but it's enough to pay for the basics for about a year. I delete all the information on my phone and look around my room to make sure everything is in place and nothing could hint where I am going.

I open my window and climb on to the roof, the window locking its self behind me. I run to the edge of the roof and jump, grabbing the tree branch and swinging toward the ground. As soon as I land I run for the garage at the edge of the lawn. I look in first to make sure no one is in there. I quickly jog over to the black sports motorcycle on the far wall closest to the garage door.

I grab Mary's leather jacket and helmet off the wall and push the bike out of the garage and then to the back right corner of the property. The trees have grown over the fence and I stop and let my eyes adjust before searching for the opening in the fence. I turn around looking at the hell hole that I have been living in for the past five and a half years. I feel no remorse as I turn around and walk out.

The forest is dark but I don't turn on my flash light until I am a mile away. My hands are shaking from the adrenaline of my escape; I finally made it out. I let the thought wash over me. I reach into my pocket and take out the phone battery, knowing that Bob and Mary had a tracking device put in it.

I think for a few minutes wondering about whether or not I should hide it in a tree or burn it. I decide to hide it somewhere, I don't have the time to burn it, and someone could be on my tail right now. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

I look around for a good place to hide it and find a hallow tree not too far away, but before I put it away I set it on the ground and hit it with a branch until it breaks enough that it can't be fixed. Smirking I walk away and am about to reach the clearing where my bike is but stop when I hear a noise. I quietly run forward to get a better look at the clearing. There is a man searching around my bike.

I pull back, out of view of the man and cuss under my breath. I didn't want to bring the battery, but if I left it they would have gone through everything even the stuff I deleted.

Holding my breath I look back to the clearing the man could either work for Bob and Mary or he could have just randomly crossed paths with me by a chance of luck in the middle of the woods. It was more likely that the man worked for my foster parents but one could hope right?

He has gone still and holds a tracking device and starts walking in my direction. Shit this is not happening. I could run, but that would make noise when my feet hit the dead leaves on the ground. I could wait for him to pass and go push the motorcycle away but that would make even more noise.

Biting my lip I decide to try my luck with taking the guy out. I take a quick glance from behind the tree. Shit. He is a giant. I shake the thought out of my mind and start to think of the ways I could attack.

I am roughly 5'9 and pretty tone from my daily kick boxing work out in the seclusion of the attic. Nobody ever found out because no one ever went into the attic and Bob and Mary had no way of knowing that I had been taking kick boxing lessens since as long as I can remembered before my parents were killed. After I first lost the fight to the older kids at the foster home I started practicing everything I have ever learned. Once I master those skills I found trailing video online.

But no matter how much I had trained this guy worked for my foster parents, which means he is also trained but more on a navy seal level. I hold my breath as he walks by, not noticing me, as soon as he is in front I kick him in the crotch as hard as I can, he doubles over in pain. I pick up a branch and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. I am surprised at how easy that was; he didn't even get a look at my face. I take my bike and turn sixty degrees to the right and start walking. There should be a road in about 3 miles.

I can't stop smiling as I feel the wind against my face. I feel total bliss for the first time in forever and I can't get enough of it. I start to go a little faster and soon I'm up to a hundred thirty, and the mountains along side of are starting to blur. Freedom never felt so good.

**\('-'\) (~'-')~ (/'-')/ look it's the please review dance! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**Ok rick is twenty and is fresh off his best seller. He and Meredith have been dating for a month.  
once again I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

He rubs his eyes

"No Meredith"

"I don't know what the big deal is here; it's just a thousand dollars"

He sighs; she just keeps asking for more it all started when he bought her that necklace for her birthday.

"Here's the problem Meredith ever since we have started dating you have been using me to buy you things"

He can't even remember the last time they kissed let alone went out to dinner.

"How dare you accuse me of doing that? I love you for you Ricky, not for the money, not for the fame."

Great he feels like an ass now. He sighs again and suddenly feels exhausted; he so tired of fighting with Meredith.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just tired."

"It's alright your forgiven. No how about that purse we were talking about?"

Anger floods through his body

"You know what Meredith I'm done."

He hangs up slams the phone back into the receiver. He stares at it for a moment before picking it up and throwing it on the ground.

He puts his head in his hands. He so tired of this, if people using him. Ahhhh he needs a drink.

"Is everything ok Mr. Castle?"

"Yeah, yeah." He pauses for a moment "Actually change of plans; do you know were the old haunt is?"

He gets out of the car and gives his driver a one hundred dollar bill.

"You have the night off, don't spend it all in one place" he said smiling

He walks in and goes to his usual table in the corner.

"Ricky! How you doing eh?"

He smiles and stands up "Hey Jimmy! I'm pretty good how have you been?" he says while shaking his hand.

"Good! The business is doing well and we have a few new menu items. Care to order?"

"No thanks but I'll take a scotch"

"Here you go" Jimmy says pulling out a glass of scotch from behind his back.

Rick smiles "you know me too well"

Jimmy shrugs and starts to walk away, but turns around "keep 'em coming?"

"Yep" rick responds

A drink and a half later he is sitting in his corner people watching. He's not drunk yet just buzzed. He sees a woman walk in wearing a hoodie with a leather jacket over top. He can tell she is trying to keep a low profile but it's not working. She's tall and he can't see her face, because the hood of her jacket is shading her face, but he assumes she is very pretty.

She sits at the bar and his interest is increasing. He guesses she is a rich girl running away "because life is too difficult". He gets up and sits in the only empty seat which just so happens to be right next to her. He takes a sip of his drink and looks over to her.

He almost spits out his drink. She's beautiful. She looks over at him with concern

"You ok?"

He lets her smooth voice wash over him

"Yes sorry I just choked on my drink a little."

She raises her eyebrow with a little smirk on her face like she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him. He shakes out of it and holds out his hand.

"Hi I'm Rick" he says with a smile

She looks at his hand for a moment before grabbing it. As soon as her hand is in his he feels something like a spark go through him, and when he looks at her he sees the startled look in her eyes, and he knows she felt it to.

"I'm Kate" she says a little weary.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

An hour later they are both back at his table in the corner. They are sitting close enough to each other that their legs are just barely touching, laughing.

"Aliens?" she says shaking with laughter

"Yes! How many people come to this bar in purple tuxedos?" he says smiling back at her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

She smiles "lead the way"

He grabs he hand excited that she said yes and yells

"Jimmy put everything on my tab"

He pulls her outside and when he stops suddenly she runs into him and he wraps his arms around her so she doesn't fall. She looks at him and looks at his lips but steps back and says

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but we'll have to take a taxi, is that alright with you?"

"No need" she said smiling as she takes his hand "I have a ride"

He follows her and when she suddenly stops he looks ahead and sees a sleek black sports motorcycle. His mouth drops open when she lets go of his hand and grabs the helmet and starts putting it on.

"This is yours?" he says with excitement

"Yep" she says smirking at him "I don't have an extra helmet so you'll have to ride without one. Are you alright with that?"

"I don't know are you a good driver?"

She leans in and whispers in his ear

"You'll have to wait and see" she walked away and got on the bike and puts her helmet on

"You coming?" she says and he can't see her face but he's sure that she is smirking.

He snaps out of it and nods. When he gets on he sits so that his chest is flush with her back, and his arms wrapped securely around her waist. He feels her stiffen. Hahaha paybacks a bitch he thinks to himself.

"Rick what do you think you're doing?"

He whispers in her ear just like she did to him a minute ago

"I have to be able to tell you where we are going, don't I?"

She doesn't respond but guns the engine and they take off flying.

She's flying through the streets and it takes all of her strength to try and focus on the road and not his back pressed to hers or his warm breath in her ear when he whispers a direction.

She doesn't even know why she's doing this he could be an agent for her foster parents just trying to gain her trust. No she tells herself, she thinks about the sparkle he gets in his eye when he tells her a joke and he just seems so full of life, it radiates off of him.

She almost slams the break when she realizes she_ trusts_ him and she hasn't even known him for a day. She never trusts anybody the last time she did, the boy she was dating was real sweet until they slept together and then he dumped her. But Rick is different, she remember the spark that went through her when they first shook hands, it wa- her mind goes blank when he whispers in her ear

"We're here"

She looks up and sees a small restaurant named Remys. She unwillingly untangles herself from him and starts to walk in as he jogs to catch up with her. He opens the door and he touches the small of her back gently guiding her. She shivers on contact.

"Cold?" He says slightly worried. Oh god he has no idea what he does to her

"Little bit" she says, lying so he doesn't realize anything he shrugs of his jacket and puts it on her shoulders

"No you don't have t-"

"Don't worry about it" he says smiling

He leads her to booth next to a window and they just start looking at the menus. Well she is looking at the menu while he is staring at her.

"Stop staring, it's creepy" she says without looking up

"Sorry I um-" he stops talking and stares at his menu

"Hi I'm Delilah can I get you guys anything to eat?"

"Cheese burger, fries, and a milkshake please" he says

"Make that two" she says

The whole dinner they talk and it feel like she's known him forever, everything is easy and nothing is forced, and he has the most amazing eyes and he tells great stories and- oh wow she's falling for him. The thought surprises her and it scary because she knows it's true.

Somehow while they were talking she let it slip that she didn't have a place to stay. She mentally slapped herself, your supposed to be on the down low she chides herself.

"You can stay at my place, it has an extra room"

"Don't worry about it rick I'll find a hotel"

He must have realized she wasn't going to change her mind

"well do you want to come over and have drinks?"

"No I don't think I should"

God he's drunk, she is too. They went through a whole bottle of wine. He still can't believe he got her to stay. When she dropped him off he convinced her to come up and have a glass of wine. He knows he's falling for he and it's ridiculous to think that after only knowing her for a few hours that he could feel this way.

They are sitting on his couch and she's smiling and laughing and he just wants to kiss her. She leans forward to pour some more wine but the bottle is empty.

She leans back but ends up leaning on his shoulder. She doesn't move though she just looks up at him and smiles. He can't help but look at her lips warm and inviting. He leans in and kisses her, and when his lips touch her he feels the spark again but she pushes him away.

She doesn't look mad just shocked that he kissed her so he kisses her again even as she pushes against him. He starts moving his lips against her, she is still holding him away but when he opens his eyes to look at her, her eyes are closed. He closes his eyes and pushes his tongue past her lips and she gasps and wraps her arms around him, bringing him closer. She starts to kiss him back and he lets out a groan as her tongue slides over the roof of his mouth.

He grabs her leg and hears her gasp as he pulls it across his lap so that she is straddling him. She tangles her hands in his hair and bits his lower lip but then slides her tongue over it. He grabs her hips and pulls her closer, they both moan when their hips press together.

She arches back and he starts placing wet open mouth kisses below her jaw and slowly moves down her neck and kisses her collar bone. She is moaning and he is so turned on right now they need to sto-

He groans as she whispers his name pleadingly and she starts unbuttoning his shirt. He flips her over so that he is lying on top of her she starts kissing him again and her hands are going sliding over his chest and his stomach and he gives up control.

**Please review! **


End file.
